Living Upon A Lie
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: Fairy tales were all just lies. Every 'once upon a time' is met with a 'happily ever after', it's all an illusion. But Ootori lived upon a lie, because he wanted to believe in his 'happily ever after'. Silver Pair .:Dedicated to The Night Owl is Addicted:


.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.  
**-Living Upon A Lie-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.

**31 January 2008 **to **15 February 2008**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Silver (OotoriShishido)**

**A/N:** **Gellie-tama, you have always managed to make my day and cheer me up, so I want to thank you for everything! *huggles* :33 I'll love you forever! _Happy Birthday!!_**

**.: Dedicated to The Night Owl is Addicted (a.k.a: Gellie-tama~ :D) for her birthday :.**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

Fairy tales are just stories made up to entertain children.

It always begins with an 'once upon a time' and ends in a 'happily ever after'.

But we know that it is all just a lie, just a false illusion.

Because there is no such a thing as a 'happily ever after'.

Life is full of twists and turns, and you never know when you would stumble upon a dead end.

But there are still people who believes in these lies.

Those who wants to see past these illusions.

Since his story began with an 'once upon a lie'.

All because he wanted to believe in a 'happily ever after'.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the fourteenth day of the second month of the year.

To the average people, it was a day to express their love to their lovers; a day when Cupid is the most busy creature on earth. But to Ootori Choutarou, it had another meaning to it.

Not only was it his birthday, but also a day that he could get to spend with someone special.

The moment he stepped onto the school grounds, an odd feeling of expectation roused inside him. He couldn't really make out what this feeling was, but he realized that he was looking left and right eagerly, with the hope of seeing _him_; but he failed to do so.

He walked slowly, rather disappointed, towards his locker. The moment he opened it, a sea of letters and cards spilled out, littering the floor in shades of bright colours. Ootori sighed, bending down to pick them up. He didn't know why his eyes scanned the letters one by one, and the feeling of expectation returned. What was it? He shook his head when he didn't seem to find what he was looking for and stuffed the love letters and birthday cards into his bag carelessly.

His feet carried him to his class slowly, and he found his eyes looking around again in search of someone. Why was he feeling more disappointed the nearer he got to his class? A flicker of hope dawned on him as he opened the door to his classroom, but it died away instantly as he didn't see the face he wanted to see. What was he expecting anyway? If he had always spent every other day with him, then what difference does it make to spend a day less together? Since they would have been so familiar with each other's presence by now, it was rather common to have easily forgotten the other's birthday, right?

But it still... hurt, and it bothered him all day through, but he still wasn't able to figure out what this weird feeling was. Disappointment? Loneliness? Betrayal?

He didn't know. His heart just felt... empty. As if someone has taken away an important part of him.

Just like when Snow White knew that the Queen was after her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Going through a whole day of chocolates being showered upon him and 'happy birthday's, his heart felt heavier and heavier as the time ticked on. It was strange, really, because deep inside he knew what he was hoping for, but he just didn't want to admit it. It was cruel.

Finally, when school was over, tennis practice began.

He last flicker of hope died away as he reached the courts, because he didn't see the person he wanted to see. He didn't see Shishido Ryou.

His shoulders drooped.

Looks like there will be no tennis today.

Just like when Cinderella's glass slippers shattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Ootori dragged himself to school with a heavy heart. It was weird how one simple thing could dampen one's spirit so much. So much that there seemed no tears left for you to cry, because your heart has cried away all the tears you had.

It seemed pretty absurd; a birthday only comes once in a year; Valentine's only comes once a year, but they are two different days to celebrate. Yet, if they were on the same day, one would treasure it more: its meaning, its value and along with their hopes.

Had he been forgotten? Ignored? Thrown away?

The mere thought was unbearable; for Ootori, it was like a sharp blade piercing through him. He had a delicate heart, but he had tried so hard to hide his weaknesses. But he never knew how this felt, he had been expecting that day so much, and yet, it had ended so quietly.

Ootori raised his head from where he was sitting on a bench in the school grounds, the figure that stood before him was none other than Atobe Keigo, the King of Hyoutei himself.

"Yes, Atobe-senpai?" He never knew that smiling would hurt so much.

Atobe looked down at him with his usual confident smirk, "Ore-sama demands to know why you were so depressed yesterday."

"I wasn't," Although he knew that Atobe's insight could see through him easily.

"Arn~?" Atobe raised his eyebrow, and ran a hand elegantly through his hair, "Ore-sama was told that Shishido was home sick with a fever."

Ootori gaped at him. An eerie feeling of relief roused inside him; so... he wasn't forgotten? He... wasn't ignored? Wasn't thrown away? His eyes lit up.

"Ore-sama thought that he told you," Atobe glanced at him then smirked, "Obviously he didn't."

"...th-thank you, Atobe-senpai!"

Watching the retreating figure, Atobe shook his head, "You were right, Oshitari."

The latter pushed up his glasses, his eyes glinting in amusement, "Now who's going to help him ask the principal for permission to take the day off?"

Just like when the Sleeping Beauty was finally roused by the handsome prince.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

But who said that you can't believe in lies?

And who said that it's impossible to see past those illusions?

He has been living upon a lie,

And yet, even if life is full of twists and turns,

If every twist is sweet

And each turn is filled with smile,

The dead end you stumble upon will be your 'happily ever after'.

.x.o.x.  
**-End-  
**.x.o.x.


End file.
